5 Years Later
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: This story is a 5 year aftermath of the series, with every chapter being equivelant to one episode. Everyone is all grown up now, and Garu is conflicted still on his feelings for Pucca. This series will be M-rated for sexually implied themes, FWB, and swearing. *Discontinued
1. Funny Love Eruption

_**As you have seen, this will be set 5 years in the future after everything that has happened, with every chapter being somewhat like every episode in the original series. This version of Sooga Village is more industrialized. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Pucca: 16 **_

_**Garu: 18 **_

_**Abyo: 16 **_

_**Ching: 16 **_

_**Ring Ring: 17 **_

_**Tobe: 19**_

_** Dada:19**_

_**Epilogue ~**_

Pucca and her friends had all grown up many years later into more mature adult bodies. Their personalities changed quite a bit, some of them calmed down and some remained bubbly and chipper, and some were still quiet, but still coming out of their shell. Ching had grown into a beautiful young woman at just sixteen. Her braids were longer and thicker now, and Won was a full sized chicken. She is too big to sit on Ching's head anymore, and instead tends to stay at home with her chicks in their pen. Ching was now dating Abyo, who had grown less egotistical, but only a bit. He still liked to spar with Garu and work out and break all his nunchuks, but no longer did he shout and rip more of his shirts. Eventually Officer Bruce got tired of the bills racking up from his son using his credit card to buy more shirts and forced him into getting a job to pay for his own. The labor was enough for Abyo to learn his lesson. Garu and Pucca were still not together, but had gotten closer. Pucca had calmed down a lot over the years, and stopped chasing him. She still settled for being close to him. So when the four of them would hang out together, she would sit as close as she could to Garu without scaring him away. When they walked next to each other she would purposely brush their hands once or twice just for that small bit of contact. And as long as she did it gently, Garu would let her hug him before the group parted and went their seperate ways. Pucca still had a bit of hope left in her heart that she and Garu would finally be together, but that was until today.

* * *

"Hey Pucca, Garu is running a little late, do you wanna go find him?" Ching had asked her friend who had nodded instantly. The gang was meeting up to go shopping for clothes for the annual _Moon Cake Mountain Eating Festival. _Everyone wanted to look their best, but Garu was twenty minutes late. He was always on time so they found it weird that he wasn't there yet. Since Pucca was the fastest girl in the village, they looked at her with a glint in their eyes, suggesting she go. She blinked and took off quickly in the direction of his house. She leapt through trees and branches before finally stopping on a trunk and sliding down it until she hit the ground and hid behind it. She could hear the sounds of weapons clashing and peaked at them curiously. Tobe and Garu were dueling, but she decided to let it slide. Tobe had grown up a lot and after taking some time to vent his grievences, he and Garu became good friends. She watched the two finish their match and both grab their towels as they wiped their forehead sweat. Garu took a huge gulp of water before he noticed the time.

"Oh shoot, I'm late." He muttered. "I'm supposed to meet Pucca and the others, and I hardly have time to shower." He soaked his towel in a nearby bucket of water and rubbed it all over himself, washing himself of his sweat and dirt. Tobe raised an eyebrow.

"Say, you and Pucca, you guys... are a thing right?" The ex-villain threw a towel over his shoulder, "I mean, you guys look like you've gotten closer over the years, but it's never beem confirmed."

"I... " Garu stopped, he was at a loss. He truly didn't know. "We're not a thing, and I don't think we ever will be. Sure I enjoy her company but, I don't know if we can ever be more than friends." He had so much pent up guilt for how he treated her when they were younger, he didn't think she'd ever forgive him for that.

"Hm..." Tobe's eyes glanced towards a certain tree and then back to Garu. "So if I wanted to go out with her, what would you say?"

Garu laughed, "Like she would ever go for a guy like you."

"I'm serious Garu." Tobe narrowed his eyes, "You haven't decided yet, and some other guy might show up and make her his. She might get tired of waiting on you. Then you won't have anyone and you'll be Ching and Abyo's third wheel for the rest of your life."

Garu turned serious for a moment and then looked towards his house, "I don't need anyone. I'd rather be alone."

A tree branch snapped and their was the sound of rushing wind and Garu's head snapped over to the tree. He barely saw a red streak fleeing from the forest and he cursed himself internally.

* * *

Garu showed up ten minutes after that, rubbing his arm self consciouly as he approached his trio of friends. Pucca had her back to him, not saying a word as she stared up at the huge _**Mall**_ sign that glittered in neon pink and yellow lights. Sooga village had become more industrialized lately thanks to trades with foreign countries. They now had malls and a fancy resturaunt and a water park, even mobile phones and better industry grade A type houses.

"Um, sorry I'm late." Garu said slowly. Ching smiled, and grabbed Abyo's hand. She pulled her boyfriend to the door, giggling with excitement as they stepped into the doors. Pucca followed her quickly, but Garu had caught her by her elbow. She bit her lip and looked back at him with a forced smile,

"What is it Garu?"

Her voice sounded broken, he tensed for a second before letting her go, "N-Nothing, I just, you seemed kind of down."

"It's nothing." She said quickly, before storming ahead of him inside.

She left him standing there with his mouth opened. He shook it off and followed her as their group went into a males oriental clothing store first. Abyo and Garu tried on clothes while the girls sat there and chatted amongst themselves and played on their phones. A bit aways Garu and Abyo were giving each other advice on what the other was wearing. Abyo settled on a dark purple set with gold trim around his waist that had pocket holders for his weapons. Garu found a red and bright gold one that matched, and it had a back area for his katana. Abyo looked towards the girl's for a split second before taking a breath and looking at his best friend with seriousness. "What happened? Pucca came back and looked really down, and said you would be meeting us in a few minutes? Did you guys have a fight?"

"Ah, no, not really." Garu averted his eyes, he didn't really want to have to explain his situation.

"Garu, you're my friend, and Pucca's my friend too. Tell me what happened." Abyo crossed his arms.

"I... well I was sparring with Tobe. And she might have over heard me talking about not possibly having feelings for her." Garu averted his gaze even more, looking at anything than Abyo's face, which he knew was filled with disappointment.

"Dude, what are you doing? This is Pucca. She's like the most beloved person in Sooga." He face palmed and groaned, "Garu, I'm going to say this as your friend. You need to tell Pucca to her face, personally, that you don't have feelings for her, You can't string her along like this anymore. She's been waiting for you for five or six years now, you have to tell her how you feel. It's not fair to her." Garu nodded, he understood where his friend was coming from.

"Now, cmon, let's pay for these dumb things and go oogle at the girls when they try on their dresses." His eyebrows wiggled in Ching's direction. Garu rolled his eyes and nodded, and the two went to the register and paid for their things. When done, they walked back to the girls who looked up at them. Ching smiled and stood up, grabbing Abyo's arm and peaking into his back.

"Oh, that's a good color~ I'll buy something that matches." Ching said with a smile. Pucca tensed and eyed Garu's bag but then looked away. Garu frowned in return, and walked up to her and handed her his bag. She blinked in surprise and tilted her head in confusion.

"You can see what I got." Garu muttered, looking away. Pucca blushed slightly but then remembered what he said earlier, then turned her head away from the bag, stepping away slowly before muttering an _I don't need to see it _before walking towards Ching. Pucca's best friend realized the change of emotion, and cocked her head to the side then gave a glare to Garu that said _What did you do? _Garu eye rolled and Abyo huffed. The group quietly walked out of that store and headed to the women's one. This time the girls got changed while the boys sat and waited. Ching, from her dressing room stall in the back, quietly asked Pucca the questions.

"Pucca, what's going on with You and Garu? You two seem to be fighting today." Ching pulled a matching purple dress similar to Abyo's color choice on and stepped out of the dressing room. She waited for Pucca to emerge from the other one. When Pucca did, she wore her hair down and stepped out in a solid golden embroidered dress. Ching gasped, "Pucca, that's so gorgeous on you."

"Thanks... and... I'd rather not talk about it right now. Maybe later we can." Pucca fought back the tears threatening the borders of her eyes, "But I promise I'll tell you, just not right now with them being over there. You know how Garu has super hearing." In truth, they both turned to look at the boy and he quickly turned away from them, his ears turning a faint shade of red. Pucca giggled a bit, but then abruptly stopped. No, she didn't want to show positive signs towards him right now. She smiled at Ching, "Let's go pay." Ching nodded and the two went to the register to pay. When done, it was almost four in the afternoon. The festival would start at five. Ching turned around to look at them all.

"Let's go get ready at Pucca's house. They closed the resturaunt today for the festival didn't they? So we can get ready there with no interruptions." Everyone agreed. They all made their way out of the mall and to Pucca's house, which was a five minutes walk from where they were. Abyo and Ching walked in front of the other two, leaning on each other and holding hands and being cuddly. All while Pucca and Garu stood behind them and walked in awkward silence. Garu looked down at his right, inching his hand ever so slightly next to hers. He brushed their hand's briefly, teasingly, before looking away as she turned her head. She bit her lip, wanting to reach back out and hold it, but she felt it would break her more after hearing his words. She held her hands together and resisted, refusing to look at him as they made their way back to her place.

Once inside the Goh-Rong, Pucca gave her uncles kisses on the cheek as they finished making the Moon Cake tower. "We'll be upstairs getting ready." Pucca said.

"Alright, have fun Pucca." Her three uncles said. Her friends all followed her up to their room. The girls got dressed and did their make up in the bathroom, which took about an hour. The guys were done in 5 minutes and waited in Pucca's bedroom. Garu looked at her walls. What once was filled with endless pictures of him plastered everywhere was now just one huge bulletin board with pictures of all her friends on them. An item caught his eye, to his left, next to him on her bedside table. A diary. He looked towards the bedroom door, the girls would be out in a few minutes so he probably shouldn't. But curiousity got the better of him, he reached for her book and placed it in his lap. He opened it and as soon as he did, hands pulled it up and off of him. He blinked and looked up into Pucca's angry eyes.

"What are you doing!?" Pucca shouted.

"I-I was just reading-"

"My DIARY?" She had gotten in his face now, and started yelling louder. He thought she was over reacting, and there was no need to get in his face. He glared back at her.

"I didn't know it was your diary." He lied.

"You did too. It literally says DIARY in big letters right on the front!" She shouted. At this point Ching and Abyo had looked at each other and nodded, sensing that they needed to leave the room. The minute they did Pucca let out a sigh of relief. She glared back at Garu once more, "If you were so upset about what I was thinking after today you could have asked me instead of snooping through my personal belongings like some nosy thief."

She took a shot right at his honor, his reputation. He growled, "How was I supposed to ask you? When was I supposed to ask you? I should have just said _"Hey Pucca we need to talk about me not having feelings for you_ right in front of Ching and Abyo!?"

"If you don't have feelings for me than why are you here?" She said quietly. His eyes widened and she took a step back. "Why brush your hand against mine, why offer to have my outfit match yours after seeing Ching and Abyo do the same? Why snoop through my personal things?" She clenched her firsts and her knuckles turned white, "I don't get it. You don't have feelings for me but you have been teasing me and stringing me along all day and acting like it. I don't understand. I'm confused." He said nothing, just stood up and walked towards her, his hands reaching for her arms. But she stepped back.

"Don't touch me. Please." She whispered, tears brimmed her eyes once again. "I just want to go out with my friends and have a good time tonight and not worry about us, and what we are or aren't."

But he wanted to. He wanted to hold her and touch her. She looks so beautiful in the golden dress she had picked out. She looked even more beautiful with her hair down. He bit his lip. But was this a want or a need? Did he want to touch her because he wanted her? Or did he need to because of his urges, because he was alone in a room with a beautiful woman?

Scratch that, did he just say beautiful?

"Sure Pucca," He managed to get out, "Let's just go out and have fun with Ching and Abyo." She looked up at him, her amber eyes sparkling and she gave a tiny smile and said okay. They walked out of the room, and headed towards a relieved Abyo and Ching. Garu looked down at Pucca for a moment.

_Whatever makes you happy._

* * *

Pucca was 5 shots in and had a rip in her dress up to her mid thigh. She don't know how she got it, and quite frankly she didn't care. She was old enough to drink now and that was all she wanted. She wanted to drink and forget everything Garu had said to Tobe that night. She wanted to forget their fight. She wanted to forget falling for someone that didn't want anything to do with her. She looked around, she needed someone. Someone to make her forget. And she was going to find him tonight. She met a crowd in the middle of the festival dance floor, twirling with strange random men, grinding on a few, sharing a few sweet cheek kisses with a few more, etc. She took shot after shot until she reached 10. She would have gotten more until a hand grabbed her wrist and she was met with Ching's worried eyes.

"Pucca, are you okay?" Ching asked worriedly.

"I'm gweat Chang, neverrr been bettrer." Pucca swayed hard, her head leaning on Ching's shoulder.

"Pucca, I think you drank too much. Come on, let's get you home." She pulled the girl away from the crowd, back to a table Garu and Abyo had been at. Garu was seathing, he had imagined killing every man in his mind that had touched Pucca. Pucca pouted when she realized she was being pulled towards him.

"I don't wamma go tooo hirm." Pucca whined. Ching sweat dropped and looked at the guys, "Sorry, do you wanna finish this with a sleep over at Pucca's?"

The boys nodded, sleep overs at Pucca's was a normal thing. They had clothes there to change into. "It's too crowded here this year anyway." Garu spoke up. He outstretched an arm to Ching, motioning for Pucca, "I'll carry her." Ching raised an eyebrow at him and then looked back at a childish Pucca, who shook her head no. Garu scoffed, "Pucca, I should carry you. You're way too heavy for Ching to carry by herself, you should let me or Abyo do it." Pucca opened her mouth to reject, but thought about it. She didn't want to have her best friend's boyfriend have to carry her. She crossed her arms, "Ermamm... fime..."

Garu knelt down in front of her and she climbed onto his back immediately. He noticed the rip up her dress, then noticed all the men eye balling Pucca's thigh. He glared at them all and they all looked away. He stood and walked quickly back towards her house with Abyo and Ching close by. They walked in the doors. Her Uncles were not there, probably at the festival. He stormed upstairs quickly, as he felt her body start throbbing. He kicked in her bathroom door and put her down quickly and pulled her hair behind her as she retched and vomitted into her toilet. Ching ran to the door quickly, "Oh no, she had too much. Abyo, get Pucca some water, I'll get her a cold towel." She turned to Garu, "When she's done, make sure to put her on her bed lying on her side, and to get a trash can or a bucket in case she pukes again." Garu nodded and the girl left. He turned to Pucca who was gasping loudly. She hit the knob on the side and flushed her vomit, before going over to her sink with Garu's help and taking some water and swishing it around in her mouth before spitting it back out. Then she grabbed her tooth brush and paste and brushed the retched smell from her mouth. She stood at the counter and stared at herself in the mirror before muttering "I'm a mess." She slowly and clumsily walked to her room, leaning onto Garu for support, before getting to her closet. She pulled out a pink set of pajama shorts and a tank top, before grabbing some underwear. She threw her tv remote to Garu and mouthed and _I'll be back_ before she left again, and all he heard was the running of the shower. Abyo and Ching came in that moment (eavesdropping on the conversation no doubt) with the water and rag and set it aside on the floor. Garu was flipping through the channels absent mindedly while Ching and Abyo stared at him. He sighed, "What?"

"So, what are you going to do with Pucca now?" Ching asked, "You know it's a sleep over right? You know she likes to cuddle with you on movie nights."

"I'll just let her cuddle with me? No big deal." When Garu said this, Abyo growled.

"Dude, you can't claim to not have feelings for her but then let her cuddle you."

"I'm going to be honest." Garu paused the show and turned to them. "I'm comfortable with how me and Pucca are right now. I don't want to have to lose being able to do all these things with her if she ends up with some other guy, but I also don't want to ask or end up being more. I'm more comfortable being... platonic with her right now."

"What if she want's more?" Ching asked.

"More what?"

"Like it's cuddling right now, but what if Pucca started kissing your neck, or your lips, or heck what if one day you saw her in some type of intimate way and wanted to have sex with her?"

"I would never." Garu said quickly, acting quickly and getting defensive.

"Garu, I saw how you looked at her in that dress today." Abyo teased, "Even if you don't have romantic feelings, you were definitley wanting to do something with her."

"Shut up." He glared at his friend, "I don't know what would happen in that situation, so I can't give you an answer."

"Fine Garu, suit yourself." Abyo shrugged and took the remote, "Ew, why do you have it on _Star Soogans_? Be a real man and watch _Sooga's of the Galaxy_." Garu rolled his eyes. His ears perked up when he heard the shower stop running. Pucca came out later and shortly, wearing her tank top, shorts, and panties, but no bra. Her nipples showed through. He averted his gaze and she turned the lights off, snuggling into her bed blankets next to Garu as Abyo and Ching sat on the floor with blankets and pillows pulled out. Ching turned to Pucca, "What do you want to watch Pucca?" Abyo handed the girl being mentioned the remote, "Yeah Pucca, you choose."

Pucca smiled and put on _50 Shades of Sooga. _Garu and Abyo groaned and Ching squealed in excitement. They all settled together, each couple with a bowl of popcorn with them. Not even an hour into the movie Abyo was already asleep on the floor, Ching cuddled into his chest and also passed out. Pucca was wide awake, sweat dripped down her body as she watched the intense sex scene. Garu glanced at her from the corner of his eye, he saw her bite her lip and his gaze darkened. He wondered for a second if she was turned on by the other male in the movie, or by the scene at all. And he found himself deciding he didn't think he wanted to know the answer. His arm snaked around her waist from their position on the bed, and he took the remote from her hand but she pulled it back and glared up at him. "I'm still watching this." She whispered, cheeks red. He glared back.

"Well, I don't think you should be watching it." He whispered back. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and muttered the next park lowly, "Especially considering how incredibly turned on you are by this other guy right now." Pucca flushed and looked away, arms crossed.

"Jerk." She had muttered. His hand came to rest on her hip, which caused her to jump. She turned back to look at him, and his eyes were still dark from earlier. They darted down to her lips that were bruised from how hard she had been chewing on them. His hand reached out to caress her bottom lip, and he felt angered that they came into this condition watching some movie with some other guy in it.

Pucca misinterpreted this action, and still being slightly swayed by the alcohol, she snuggled closer to his body, her hand immediately reaching up his shirt. He felt his body set on fire and then he felt a soft pair of lips on his. He blinked before realizing that she had kissed him, on the mouth. When was the last time she had kissed his lips? It had been so long.

She moved in that moment and deepened it and he groaned and his eyelids fell.

_Oh it had been way too long._

He kissed her back with as much strength as he could muster, why was it different now? Maybe because 11 year old Pucca didn't have curves, didn't know how to kiss, didn't appeal to him at the time. But now, he was weak under her kisses. One arm was around the back of her neck, hand gripping her head. The other hand moved down her chest and waist, and stopped at her ass before squeezing it. She gasped lightly and oh dear God that sound was heaven. He bit her bottom lip roughly, earning himself another gasp like moan and he wanted more. She shook out of her daze momentarily, putting a finger to his lips and looking back at their sleeping friends on the floor. He took this moment to attack her neck. He kissed softly at her nape before trailing them up her jaw line. She tensed and her hands went to grasp the back of his hair. She bit her own lip when she felt his teeth nip her shoulder, _"Fuck, Garu."_

Oh, how he wish he could. If it weren't for his sleeping friends on the floor, Garu didn't know if he would have been able to control himself. He pulled away from her momentarily, lying on his back as he stared up at the wall. She moved onto her back too and did the same. Both of their faces were red.

Neither one of they said any more as they both fell asleep in an awkward silence.


	2. Noodle Around The World

The next morning, Ching woke up earlier than anyone else. Her arms outstretched beyond her head and she let out a yawn. She looked down to see Abyo cuddled into her side with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. She giggled and turned her head to the other pair, her mouth shaping into an O form at what she saw. Pucca and Garu were both on their backs. Pucca was snuggled into Garu's chest with his head on top of her chin and he had one arm around her waist and halfway up Pucca's tank top and the other was resting in the middle, holding one of her hands. Ching smiled evily and took out her phone, taking a quick picture before shutting it and then roughly waking up Abyo by whispering in his ear.

"Mmm Ching..." Abyo forced his squinty eyes open, and sat up abruptly. "What time is it?"

"It's seven thirty. Also, look." She pointed to the couple that remained in bed asleep. Abyo smirked.

"Wow, Garu's got his hand pretty high up in there." Ching frowned and smacked him upside the head to which he replied with an **OW**! This caused Pucca and Garu to stir and Ching quickly grabbed her boyfriends hand to pull him out of the room as they eavesdropped from the other side of Pucca's bedroom door. Garu woke up first. The scent of strawberrys filled his nose and he quickly realized the situation he was in. He began to shake her a little, whispering her name to get her to wake up. But she grumbled and dug her face deeper into him, throwing a leg over him and cuddling him as if he were some huge teddy bear. He bit a lip when her leg brushed against his **morning katana**. He leaned down, biting her ear gently, before whispering, "Wake up, Pucca." The feeling of his teeth and the warmth of him forced her eyes to open and her head looked up to meet him gaze directly.

"Garu...?" She whispered. He smirked and continued little nibbled attacks on her ear.

"Morning, princess." He replied. She flushed and she lifted one of her hands to push him off but he grabbed it with his own and pulled away. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I-I'm feeling fine." She stuttered. Her face was a red as her usual dress. She stood up quickly and coughed, before jumping to her closet. She looked at her calendar and something in her mind sparked. "Oh hey, today is the fifth anniversary of their world record..." Forgetting Garu for a second, she took off her tank top and her shorts, causing Garu to blush from head to toe. She put on a bra and a red tank top and some blue jean shorts before turning around stopping in her tracks.

He was blushing, and his **katana** was at it's peak.

"Oh my god!" Pucca covered herself, "I'm so SORRY! I forgot you were even in here. I got side tracked for a second." She covered her face, not wanting to look at him so she didn't die from embarassment. He coughed awkwardly.

"So, what got you so side tracked that you forgot about my existence?" He casually grabbed a pillow to cover up his situation. Pucca internally screamed. _I am never going to wash that pillow again._

"Oh, um, yes." She pointed to the calendar, "Today is the 5 year anniversary of my uncle's beating the record for the longest pasta in the world." She start putting her hair up in it's normal buns.

"Ah, so what are they going to do to celebrate it?"

"Nothing that I know of." Pucca said quietly. Garu raised an eye at her, then thought for a moment.

_Should we address the elephant in the room?_

Pucca was confused. Garu had told Tobe he didn't like her, but then they had made out all last night. She didn't understand what was going on. She put her hands up to her chin for a moment, _Maybe he's going through some issues where he get's turned on, and may be physically attracted to that person, but doesn't have any sort of emotional attatchment? This is normal though right? Isn't this normal now to just have casual fun without any seriousness tied to it? _She turned and looked at Garu curiously while in the same pose. _Maybe it's the same for me. I don't get butterflies just having a normal conversation with him. But ... when he acts flirty or his shirt is off, I feel a heat I've never felt before. Maybe it's not love but..._

_"_Lust." Pucca concluded out loud. Garu blinked, backing up momentarily as she approached him. She smiled, "Listen Garu, I have a proposition."

"What kind of proposition?" He narrowed his eyes, not sure where she was going with this.

"Well, you already said you didn't have feelings for me right?" Pucca put her finger up in a "matter of fact" type way, "But we were both really horny and turned on last night, right?"

"Pucca, don't say it like that!" Garu hushed, "Your uncles could hear us!" He stopped as the pillow was smacked off his lap, Pucca replacing the pillow with her own body as her butt pressed square against him. He hissed and tilted his head back, "Pucca don't do that."

She smirked, "So, I propose, that we have no strings attached, and we just hook up whenever one of us feels stressed or turned on. Deal?" Garu's eyes widened, was she implying they be fuck buddies? He was about to decline when Pucca shifted her lower body, rubbing against him slowly and he groaned lowly in the back of his throat. Pucca leaned up and kissed his neck sweetly and slowly, "What do you say, Garu?"

His eyes turned incredibly dark like the night before and he gripped her waist and pulled her closer, "Starting right now?" He asked huskily. She squeaked as his lips caught hers in a teasing kiss, before he continued, "Fuck yeah, let's do it."

Neither of them were prepared for the thump they heard on the other side of Pucca's door.

* * *

Pucca and Garu sat with mouths covered and faces red as they sat across the table from Ching and Abyo, both who had arms crossed and sent them glares. Pucca flushed under Ching's gaze, "What's the matter if me and Garu want to have a little fun every now and then?"

"Pucca..." Ching whispered, trying not to say anything loud enough for her uncles who were cooking breakfast in the kitchen to hear, "I don't think it's a smart move. You and Garu are still young. What if one of you ends up having romantic feelings for the other when the other one doesn't? Or what if you end up pregnant and you're both forced to having to be in a marriage where neither of you actually love each other?"

"I hadn't thought of that." Pucca mumbled. Garu slipped his hand under the table to give Pucca's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah man, I told you yesterday." Abyo pointed to the two of them, "You two really shouldn't be stringing each other along like this."

"There's plenty of ways for you and Garu to relieve stress aside from screwing each other's brains out." Pucca tensed at Ching's choice of words, and fell silent. It almost felt as if her best friend was judging her.

"If it worries you guys that much, then we'll find other ways." Garu said suddenly. He gave the two a reassuring smile and Pucca felt her heart melt. That feeling faded in a matter of moments when the hand on hers started to move up her leg and start tracing circles on her inner thigh. She bit her lip and eyed Garu, who was still looking at Ching and Abyo.

"Well, as long as you guys know..." Ching said. She stood suddenly and looked at Abyo, "wanna see if they're done in the kitchen?"

"Heck yeah, I'm hunnnnngry." He rubbed his belly and the two made off towards the kitchen. Garu's circular motions on Pucca's inner thigh became more intimate, slowly brushing against her southerlands. She let out a low gasp and her eyelids fell slightly. "G-Garu, w-you said,-" She froze when she felt his other hand under her butt, gripping her cheek there. She moaned and looked up to meet Garu's eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly, teasingly almost.

"If they never know, we won't be in trouble." He pulled away quickly and removed his hands. She huffed, cheeks red. She crossed her arms and pouted, internally cussing him out.

"Ah, Pucca, Garu, good morning!" Her uncles came out of the back with everyone's breakfast. Uncle Dumpling turned to the two, "We have good news! The Sooga's World Record Foundation has invited us to test the noodles of the year in Japan. We got enough tickets for us and four extra's. We were hoping you two along with Ching and Abyo would come as well."

"This is such an honor, uncles." Pucca smiled, "I'm so happy for you. I would love to go."

"Count us in." Ching and Abyo held their arms together and Garu gave a thumbs up, silently saying he would go.

"This'll be a great vacation! They'll also be holding a few other things this year so we'll be there for a few days. We leave and get on our boat at twelve in the afternoon. So head to your homes and pack your bags. We leave in three and a half hours." Ho said this as he passed out the plates full of eggs and waffles and bacon. Pucca's tummy growled. She licked her lips. She ate it all in one bite and then let out a burp. She giggled and covered her mouth. "Excuse me."

Everyone laughed and finished their food and then went to pack. Pucca went upstairs while Garu had gone home. While packing she thought about the past few hours and how Garu had been. A part of her loved and cherished the intimacy the two had. But, she wanted fireworks and butterflies. She didn't want to get flustered and have feelings that relied soley on her hormones. She packed her suitcase with shorts and bikinis and tank tops and sandles. She turned to her diary for a moment before picking it up and throwing it in the suitcase. She was done with clothes, now time for her bath supplies.

* * *

They met on her Uncles Private Yacht. They would be sailing and taking turns while the kids all rested and hung out and watched movies. Pucca moved into the yacht and to the lower deck in the girls cabin. She opened the door and smiled at Ching who smiled back. "Ooh Pucca, that bikini is so cute on you!" Pucca looked down at her red bikini with glittery gold polka dots on them. She flushed, "Of course, I mean I hope Garu thinks it's cute on me." Ching sighed.

"Pucca, do you still really like Garu?" Ching asked her quietly, knowing Garu could be anywhere, "I mean... I love that you guys are kissing and open with each other more but... are you and him emotionally attatched at all?"

"I've always loved Garu." I said defensively, "Even... if he doesn't see me the same way, just a little bit of awknowledgement from him makes me happy." She looked down and fiddled with her fingers, then sat next to her best friend, "Although, you're right. The intimacy is great and all... but emotionally? There's... no connection." She rubbed her arm self consciously, "I'm trying though. Trying to have conversations and getting to know him more. But he feels so... out of reach."

Ching wrapped a comforting arm around her friend, "Maybe this trip will really help you two out."

"Maybe."

"Helllllllo ladies." Abyo stormed into the room flexing, "Abyo has arrived."

"Oh god." Pucca said, "I haven't heard you say that in forever. It reminds me how cringey it was."

"Yeah Abyo, please stop."

"Sorry ladies, the Abyo stops for no one." He kissed his muscles before sending a wink to Ching, who rolled her eyes. Garu walked into the room, peaking his head in nervously. Having talked with Ching made Pucca a bit more confused, so she turned her head away, not giving him the time of day. He gave her a confused look, and then the boat started moving, causing everyone to jump suddenly.

Linguini's voice came over the yacht's intercoms, "Alright kids, we're starting to go. We should be in Japan in six hours so get some good rest or play in the pool a bit."

"So what do we do for six hours?" Ching asked. Abyo flexed his muscles and suggested they start at the pool, then take a nap, then play some video games. Ching looked to the other two who simply shrugged and nodded, they didn't care what they did either. The group walked up to the deck. Garu was behind them all, his eyes staring at Pucca's ass as her hips swayed. He felt his swim shorts tighten and forced himself to look away. He didn't want to feel this way, especially if Pucca was distancing herself. She hadn't even looked at him since he walked on the ship, so he wondered if something happened.

Once they got to the top, the girls took off their tank tops. Abyo of course drooled over Ching's body and fanboyed all over her. Pucca covered herself, she felt self conscious and knew Garu was doing the same thing except in his head. He definitley was. He eyed her from the other side of the pool. His eyes drank in her figure from her creamy legs to her beautiful chest and her toned stomach. And she had even let her hair down today. He pulled his own eyes from her just as she looked over and pulled off his own shirt. Pucca lowered her eyes to take him in also. He was ripped, very much so. He had muscle everywhere, a few scares here and there, but she though it made him all the more sexy. She shook her head and turned back to Ching, who had given her an eyebrow raise. Pucca giggled nervously and quickly jumped in the cool water to cool off. Ching rolled her eyes and followed after her.

The group had swam for two hours when Pucca decided she had had enough and was going to go take her nap. She looked at her skin which was much tanner. She wrapped herself in a towel and made way for her cabin. Garu got up instantly to follow her and Ching shot a look to Abyo. Said boy smirked, got the message, then at top speed charged at Garu and tackled him back into the water.

"Gah!" Garu smirked at his friend, "You wanna fight eh? Bring it on!" The two started dunking each other as Ching gave a sigh of relief. She looked back at the cabins, Pucca needed some time to herself.

* * *

Pucca sat down in her cabin and wrote a little bit in her diary. She had snuggled under her covers and leaned on her right side and took a pen and started writing with her left hand.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we left for Japan. So far it has been a good ride. We found out at breakfast that my uncles got invited to a ramen eating show in Japan. They only got tickets for beating the record for the longest pasta in the world. We all got to go on this trip, including my friends Ching, Abyo and Garu. I don't know why I feel so weird calling Garu a friend. Ching had a really long discussion this morning with us about being friends with benefits and we decided not to say anything. Garu said he would reconsider other options, but his hand had been on my thigh the entire time he said that and it was really turning me on. You should have seen him at the pool today. He's incredibly handsome and sexy. I couldn't take my eyes off him, and I could feel him staring at me too. I don't know what to do about these feelings diary. Garu's been making me feel really weird lately. Its like my entire body is on fire and being around him or touched by him makes it worse. _

The door opened just then and Pucca looked up, "Hey Ching, what-" Her mouth stopped moving when she realized it wasn't Ching at her door, but Garu. He shut the door behind him quietly, and stepped towards her. She gulped and shut her diary quickly, putting it under her pillow before looking back up at him seriously, "How can I help you, Garu?"

He blinked, "You left."

"Yes, I needed a minute..." She whispered.

"You've also been avoiding me all morning."

She frowned, had she? "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can talk to me Pucca." He sat down next to her, "We're friends, right?"

"Are we though?" She looked up at him seriously, "Friends don't go around kissing each other and rubbing each others thigh."

He bit his lip, "I understand. I get it. It doesn't make sense. I'm figuring this out too." Pucca looked at his chest, and realized there were still a few drops falling down his chest. She felt herself being pulled in by the temptation. Her eyelids fluttered, and she scooted closer to him.

"I don't wan't to figure it out right now though..." Her eyes hazed over and her hands traced the muscles of his upper arm. He took a quick sharp breath at her featherlight touch. His hand skimmed over her thigh again. He growled into her ear, "Pucca, you should stop."

"Hmmm says the one who was playing with my thigh this morning while telling Ching he would stop." She purrs back. Her other hand decides to trail up his thigh, a little too close to a certain area. He growls into her ear again and pins her down quickly, their lips meeting in another passionate kiss as their second make out session begins. Her legs are quick to lock around his waist, holding him securely to her. And he swears he can feel every inch of her through her soaked swim bottoms. Pucca lets out little moans as she feels something against her, something hard. Garu takes this opportunity to pin her hands above her head, his kisses trailing down her neck and onto her chest. She squeaks and he smirks against her right breast, his tongue poking out and licking one nipple through her swim top. She moaned loudly at that point, his hand quickly covered her mouth, as his tongue inflicted more damage by flicking itself over that same nipple over and over again. She bit down on his hand gently, moaning lowly against it. A heat was starting to build in her core and it was making her dizzy. Her eyes nearly widened when she felt his other hand release her wrist, his fingers making his way down to her woman hood, rubbing it gently. She turned red and bucked instantly. He chuckled and leaned down, "Impatient are we?" His fingers rubbed up against her faster but light and she couldn't control her breathing. Eventually, he put more pressure on his fingers, rubbing them along her slit in circular motion and straight motions before she started moaning against his hand wildly. Her body finally spasmed and bucked against his hand hard before a white substance escaped the sides of her bottoms. He smirked down at her as she huffed and gasped for air. He smirked down at her and she glared up at him, her ecstacy washing away instantly.

That was when they heard another thump outside her door, except this time it wasn't Ching or Abyo.


	3. Ping Pong Pucca

There was no way Garu could explain how awkward it was sitting at the noodle eating competition that night with Pucca, their friends, and her three very angry, protective uncle's glaring at him. They all simultaneously snapped apart their chopsticks and stabbed them into the noodles, never breaking eye contact with the ninja as Garu gulped. His head sunk below the table as he swallowed his noodles slowly. Pucca, from the very far side of the table, stared at her lap too embarrassed about the situation to even look at anyone. She held her bowl in her lap and swallowed her noodles also. Ching sat next to her, and was extremely annoyed. She had already warned her best friend about what she was doing, and yet Pucca had ignored her. Her refusal to listen ended up with her getting in trouble with her uncles, it would be a wonder if she wasn't grounded after this trip.

"So..." Abyo said slowly, trying to break the ice, "Garu, wanna sign up for that ping pong contest tomorrow?"

Upon hearing this, Garu's head looked up slowly. Ping pong? He thought about it, maybe it would be a good way to get his mind off Pucca for a while. He nodded slowly, as he drank the last of his broth from his bowl. Abyo flexed his muscles, "Great, I'm sure just like every time, the duo team of Abyo and Garu will be unstoppable!"

Ching rolled her eyes and looked at Pucca, "Did you want to enter together too, Pucca? Surely we're a better team than those two."

Garu scoffed from the other side of the table, causing Pucca to look up in shock. Was he implying she wasn't good enough? She gritted her teeth and looked at Ching with a determined look and nodded, Garu and Abyo rolled their eyes at her attitude.

"Geez, Pucca, don't get so mad. It's just a game." Abyo smirked, "A game that you'll _lose_." Pucca let out a growl and stood quickly, causing the table to shake and the boy in question to squeal. She huffed and grabbed her room key and stormed upstairs. Ching sighed and kissed Abyo's cheek, "I think we're done eating for now. We'll meet up later to play in the arcade, just text me when you're done here." She glanced at Garu once more before following after Pucca. Garu had finished his noodles, and was just sitting there silently at the table waiting for her uncle's to finally speak.

"So," started Linguini, "Anything you'd like to say Garu?"

"..." Garu didn't know what to say, what could he say? Sorry for almost banging your niece? "Thing's got... a little out of control..." Garu muttered.

"Garu, we know the temptations young teens like yourself and Pucca have to go through," uncle Dumpling tried to be the mediator, "But you have to be careful. You are eighteen, Pucca is sixteen. People love the idea of the two of you, but the idea of an honorable ninja deflowering the princess of the village-"

"Ahem..." Linguini growled.

"Ah, sorry. The idea of intimacy before marriage is still something a lot of people frown upon. It could mean a great deal for your reputation and honor..."

"I **_know_** that." Garu hissed defensively. "It wasn't an easy choice, I tried to avoid it but Pucca's just..." He got another glare from Linguini and then cleared his throat, "Ahem, I mean, I just got carried away with hormones, like Pucca did. It was an accident."

Ho had stayed silent during all of this. He was too uncomfortable with this topic already but stayed and ate his noodles silently. Linguini sighed and looked at Dumpling, "So, what do we do? We had ordered only two rooms in this resort, one for us and the other for the kids, but maybe we should reconsider the rooms."

"There aren't any other rooms available." Dumpling said.

"Please, you guy's dont have to worry about a thing." Abyo slid next to his friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Ching wouldn't let Garu touch Pucca, she already warned them not to. If need be, me and Garu will share a bed while Pucca and Ching share a bed. There's nothing to worry about." Abyo gave a thumbs up and a reassuring smile. Pucca's uncles looked at each other and nodded.

"We trust Ching, so we will let this slide for the rest of the week."

"Great!" Abyo pulled out his phone, "I'll text Ching the details, and tell her we'll meet her at the arcade in a few minutes, okay Garu?" Garu nodded in reply as the uncles grabbed their bowls.

"We still have much more food to try, so we will stay here. We will see you in the morning and look forward to your ping pong tournament." They all went to leave, but Linguini gave one more hard glare at Garu before stalking off with his uncles.

"Guess we know who the protective uncle is. Come on, let's go sign us and the girls up for the competition tomorrow." Abyo joked. Garu groaned and grabbed his friend by the elbow along with their wallets and pulled him to the arcade, tonight was going to be long.

* * *

Pucca has been sulking on her bed with Ching, when the chicken girl's phone went off. Ching checked it and smiled, "You and I will sleep in the same bed and Garu and Abyo will sleep in the same bed. Also they're heading to the arcade so we should go."

"Sorry for being an unintentional cock block." Pucca muttered. She turned to Ching, "Can I stay by you for the rest of the night? I'm scared that if I get too close to Garu I'm going to do something stupid."

"Of course, Pucca." Ching said with a smile. "Let's go?" Pucca nodded and clung to her best friends arm as they left their hotel room.

Downstairs they met the boys who were busy playing skiball. Garu turned to look at them, Pucca clung to Ching's arm tightly and looked around the room. She was wearing a black tank top with a red pencil skirt. She was fidgeting with her nails, a habit only Pucca did when she was nervous. Her eyes looked around and never landed on him so he assumed she had gone back to avoiding him again.

"Hey babe," Abyo kissed Ching on her cheek, "Ready to play some skiball?"

"Yes, what's the challenge this time?"

"The person with the most tickets wins!" Abyo shouted. Pucca shot her head towards Abyo, a new determined look in her eyes. She was going to win. The four stood lined up among four lanes of skiball, and when Abyo said go, the gang began to roll the balls as hard and as fast as they could. They did five games and finally huddled around each other with the tickets in their hands.

"I got two hundred." Said Ching, smirking as Abyo whined about how she had only beat him by 2 tickets. She turned to Garu and Pucca and looked at them with a smile, "What about you guys?"

"Two hundred-fifty." Pucca muttered.

"I got the same." Garu muttered also.

"Eh..." Ching could see the atmosphere get awkward and looked to her boyfriend for help. Abyo jumped up, "Oh, great, you guys tied. Guess you're both first place!"

"Pucca, why don't you and I go play that dance dance revolution game over there?" Ching grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Garu, who followed the two of them with Abyo by his side. Ching pulled Pucca into the make shift booth and stuck some tokens in, and they both chose a song and a difficulty to play together.

"Let's see if you've gotten any better, Pucca."

"You're on." Pucca said with a smirk.

The two girls danced their hearts out in a competitve extreme challenge mode. Sweat dripped down both girls as they continued to dance. Each gril did her own special unique dance trick in between songs. Pucca was so into the dance, moving her hips from side to side and sliding her hands up and down her waist. She threw her head over her shoulder for a second to give a sultry look to Garu behind her, who no doubt had been watching her and just her. She bent down for one of her dance moves quick, still keeping eye contact with him for a second when a small portion of her skirt rode up and he saw her black panties with some small red print across the back of her ass.

**GARU'S**

Then she came back up again so quickly like nothing had happened. He looked to Abyo who had been too distracted on watching Ching. He hadn't seen. Garu's eyes went back to the skirt on Pucca. He bit his lip and supressed a possessive growl that was about to come out of him.

_Your name is on her ass. Yours. That ass belongs to you._

He covered his mouth, smirking a little to himself at his own satisfaction. His eyes darkened as the song stopped and she was proclaimed winner and she turned to look over at him again, her tongue poking out of her mouth slightly.

_Oh HELL, If only Ching and Abyo weren't around._

"You're still so good at this game," Ching bent over, out of breath, "How are you so good?"

"Secrets." Pucca said with a smile. She was about to walk towards Ching when someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned slightly to see a boy with dark brown hair and golden eyes and tan skin smiling down at her. She flushed slightly and muttered a barely audible, "Hi?" before the boy took her gently by the hand.

"My name's Mark. Your dancing is impressive." He looked back at the game, "Care to join me for a game or two?"

Pucca paled and turned to Ching, who came to her rescue. "Oh, we would but see, Pucca and I are in the ping pong tournament tomorrow, so we're going back to rest."

"Oh, I see, I'd love to stop by and see you two compete. So your name is Pucca?" He turned back to the flushed girl, "What a beautiful name, I will be there to cheer you on tomorrow, then maybe we can play a few rounds of DDR tomorrow when you're done. That is, if you're not too exhausted." Pucca nodded and he smiled again and kissed her hand, "I look forward to it." He walked away from the group and Ching and Abyo turned to look at Garu.

He was pissed to all hell. He glared mega daggers into the boys back. Who did that guy think he was? Obviously Pucca was _his_.

He breathed. Or was she? He hadn't really claimed her at all yet, and they had no titles. But still, his name was on her panties. She belonged to him, right? He let out a frustrated huff of air and grabbed Pucca's hand suddenly as he turned to Ching, "Can I have some privacy with Pucca for like, five minutes?"

"Sure..." Ching raised an eye at him as he dragged Pucca off to an isolated part of the arcade, pinning her between him and the wall. She looked down at her feet shyly. Ching felt her anxiety rise but Abyo pulled her away, "Come on Ching, let's give them some privacy."

"But, Abyo-"

"No but's. It's only for a few minutes." Ching sighed and nodded, allowing Abyo to take her away. Garu watched them walk off before looking down at Pucca darkly.

"So? You gonna go on a date with that guy or what?" He wanted a straight answer and Pucca flushed.

"I... I guess so." She said meekly. He growled, lowly, and possesively. He leaned down into her ear and began to nibble it. She bit back a gasp and looked around cautiously,"Garu! Not here!"

"Oh, so Mark can kiss your hand and that's all fine and dandy but kissing your neck is wrong?" One of his hands gripped her backside harshly and she squeaked and pressed her body into his. "How are you gonna walk around with some guy named Mark when clearly _my name_ is the one on your panties?" He was angry, but why?

"Are you... jealous?" Pucca whispered. She pushed him off slightly to look up at him, "Is that why you're angry?"

"Pfft." He was annoyed, yes he was jealous but he would never admit that.

"If you're not jealous then there's no reason you should get upset if there's another guy in the picture." Pucca crossed her arms and sent him a challenging look.

"So after everything we've been through, you're just gonna hook up with some random guy?" He leaned in closer to her and she growled.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Pucca shot back, pushing him off, "You were going to lose me one day, you couldn't make up your mind. Maybe this wasn't a good idea at all, this whole friend's with benefits thing. I thought I loved you when we were younger, but I was clueless. I have no emotional attatchment to you at all, it's like you don't even really know me. So why do you care when someone finally comes around and gives me the attention I deserve?" She was angry now, her eyes glaring up at him. "I am through." She stomped past him, leaving him shocked and speechless. He turned to follow after her, but she had already sprinted away. He slid down the wall Pucca was onced pinned to. Ching was going to be even more upset and want more answers.

* * *

"Dude, what did you do to Pucca?" Abyo was already standing outside the room they were all sharing and glared at him.

"I took your advice, okay? Me and Pucca agreed we weren't emotionally attatched and that she was through with me. That's all. Can I go to bed now? I'm really tired and exhausted." Garu didn't give him a chance to respond as he opened the door and walked into the room. Pucca was already curled up in bed asleep next to Ching, who was wide awake and glaring at him. He looked around the room, noticing that the only bed was the california king size that Ching and Pucca were in.

"Where's our bed?" Garu demanded.

"There was a mix up. They gave us a King Suite." She sighed, "One bed." Ching was on the outside, while Pucca was in the middle. Garu glared at Abyo, who backed up quickly.

"Dude, I'm not gonna-"

"The hell you are. I'm not letting you sleep next to her." Garu grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower. He slammed the door behind him and Pucca flinched, her eyes opening and her ears and face a bright red.

"He's so jealous... I just wish he would have admitted it." Pucca mumbled.

"So much for fake sleeping..." Ching whispered. "Do you want him to sleep next to you?"

"Yeah..." Pucca blushed even more, shoving her face in the pillow. She was still angry at him for acting the way he did, but now there was no avoiding it. Ching sighed and opened her phone, setting alarms for eight in the morning before turning the light off. Ching too soon fell asleep, breathing quietly. Pucca sat up and looked at Abyo who was playing on his phone. She whispered his name, and he looked up at her with a questioning gaze. Pucca moved farther from Ching, patting the empty space next to her. Abyo looked at Ching and smiled before climbing into bed. He leaned down and kissed Ching's cheek before looking back up at Pucca, concern washing over his features.

"You and Garu are okay right?"

"Yeah... I think. I'm not sure." She mumbled. Abyo smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around her, she was like a little sister to him, he did care about her. He pulled her into a tight hug and she leaned her head up into his shoulder and hugged him back.

"Thanks for being a good friend, Abyo. To me and Garu." She mumbled.

"Always." He whispered back. The door opened and the two of them broke apart from each other. Garu glared at them, arms crossed, and foot tapping. Abyo quickly cleared his throat, "Welp, good night Pucca and Garu, have a good sleep!" Before cuddling into Ching's back and closing his eyes, ignoring the burning feeling of Garu's eyeballs. Garu rolled his eyes and turned the lights off before looking down at Pucca. She patted the empty side of the bed next to her, the side on the edge. He scoffed, no way. He moved her to the edge and squeezed between her and Abyo, his back to Abyo as he protectively covered Pucca. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to Garu, her hair was down and placed all over the pillows. She puffed her cheeks and finally muttered, "You're being a jerk to everyone, the least you could do is apologize."

He took a deep breath and then relaxed. Then he wrapped an arm around her waist, "You're right, I'm sorry." He pulled her closer to his chest, her back still facing him, before he dug his nose into her neck and breathed in the smell of strawberry shampoo and conditioner. He instantly relaxed and she smiled when she felt his fingers lace with hers.

"I did get jealous, really jealous, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I forgive you..." She whispered, before sleep took her.

* * *

***!Three spoilers for next chapter!***

**Mark leaned down and captured Pucca's lips in a quick kiss and Garu's vision turned red.**

**"I could have handled it, why don't you trust me to take care of myself?"**

**The fireworks erupted behind them as their lips met in a sweet kiss, his hands clutched her kimono tightly and pulled her body even closer to his.**


	4. A Force Of Won

The next morning the gang got up early for the tournament. Garu had reluctantly let Pucca go as she pulled away from him. She was still irritated and not over their fight from the night before. Pucca and Ching got into matching golden sequin athletic outfits. Both asian girls wore their hair in pigtails loosely. They stepped out of the bathroom and glanced at the boys. Abyo smirked at them, "Good luck girls, may the better men win."

The girls growled and walked out silently. Garu followed, just wanting to get the tournament over with so he could relax a bit for once. Abyo walked beside him as he went over the strategies they should use in the tournament. They passed by a few girls, two of which oogled at Garu, much to his distaste. Pucca rolled her eyes, at this point if they wanted him they could have him. They continued down the hall and walked into the lobby, passing by the buffet where Pucca's uncles all sat. She smiled and waved at them and they waved and wished her luck. They looked at Garu and glared, "Morning, Abyo." They all said in unison. Garu scoffed and Abyo smirked,

"Maybe I'll have their blessing and I should have Pucca." Abyo teased.

Garu growled at him, "Don't even think about it."

"Jeez, I'm just kidding Garuuuu. Lighten up." Abyo pointed at the girls oogling them from behind, "Besides even if that doesn't work out, you have all these french babes."

"Nah, too much like... child hood Pucca." Garu muttered quietly. As he said this the group approached the resort stadium, everyone sat at their respective seating for their country. Mark waved over at them and Pucca smiled at him. He walked over and smiled at her, "Good morning Pucca, and sorry, what was your name? I wasn't able to catch it last night." He directed his eye contact to Ching and she smiled.

"My name is Ching. You already know Pucca, and these are our friends Abyo and Garu." Ching motioned to the two boys next to them. Mark waved and Abyo waved back, while Garu quirked an eyebrow at him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Riiiiight... well," He turned his attention back to Pucca, "I was wondering if after the tournament, you'd like to go with me to the festival the resort is having on the grounds tonight?" Pucca blushed and looked to Ching, who gave her an encouraging nod. Pucca gulped knowing full well she was going to upset Garu, but turned to meet Mark's gaze, "Sure, I'd like that."

"Sweet," He took her hand softly, "I'll see you later then." He kissed her hand and kissed it quickly, before turning and running off. Garu fought back the possessive growl that almost slipped and looked away. Pucca turned to them, "We're gonna go get ready since we're up first in the first six groups. Hope we get to go against you later." She grabbed Ching's hand and dragged her off.

Abyo looked at Garu and opened his mouth to speak but Garu shot him a look, "Don't."

* * *

Pucca held her paddle tightly in her hand as she and Ching stepped up to one side of the ping pong table, starting out early on facing the two girls from France opposite of them. They both wore their blonde hair in braids and cute hair bows and sparkly french outfits. Pucca recognized them as the girls from earlier that were oogling over Garu and Abyo.

"Ooo~ Look at these girls, so beautiful and so ... _maladroite." _They snickered to each other and Pucca raised her eye at them. One of them looked to Pucca with a bitter sweet smile. "We'll let you surrender first, go ahead and back out before you embarrass yourself." Pucca and Ching growled.

"Now, now, _sœur, _why not just bet on that boyfriend of hers? What was his name, the one with the black hair? Garu." A vein popped in Pucca's head, "Let her play against us, we'll surely show him that we're worth more than her."

There was a whistle and next thing Pucca knew she had hit the ball so hard it flew past them, taking all their layers of foundation with them. Pucca glared at the gulping girls, "How about I let you have the option to surrender?"

And that was how Ching and Pucca won their first round.

* * *

It was many hours and furious games later when Garu and Abyo finally got to face the girls. Poor Abyo and Ching never got a swing in as Pucca and Garu went at it with each other, slamming the ping pong ball at each other with such force and velocity that no one could keep their eye on the ball. It was currently tied at ten points. Pucca shouted with frustration and hit the ball with the power of a goddess and Garu almost had it but missed by the tip, falling to the side as the ball rolled a few feet away from him and Pucca let out many shaky breaths. She could barely hear the sounds and chants and cheers of the people around her as a medal was placed on her neck. First place. She wiped at her sweaty forehead and looked at Garu, who had a second place medal placed around his neck. She moved forward to shake his hand when a voice called out to her through the crowed.

"Pucca!" Golden eyes looked down at her and he smiled brightly. Her eyes widened, "Congratulations, you were amazing!" The next thing he did shocked everyone around them. Mark leaned down and captured Pucca's lips in a quick kiss and Garu's vision turned red. When Mark pulled away Pucca had opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when a flash of black spiked tails flew past her and the sounds of fists colliding with skin filled her ears. She gasped when she realized Garu had actually attacked Mark.

"How DARE you kiss her like that!" Garu threw multiple throws at Mark who could only throw his hands up over his face to defend himself.

"Dude, get off of me!"

"GARU!" Pucca desperately pulled at his shoulder, even her strength was no match for his rage. "Garu let go of him! You're going to kill him!" Garu however was relentless and kept on his punches. Abyo had already sprinted over with Ching and they both assisted with pulling Garu off of him. Security Guards had managed to pull Mark away and keep distance between the two. Garu huffed and panted, his body was shaking and he looked down. Mark's face was bloodied, bruises here and there but he would be fine. Pucca gasped and ran to Mark's side and grasped his hand, "Mark, are you okay!?"

But Mark pulled his hand back quickly, looking up at Pucca with hurt eyes, "I'm fine... I think I need some space."

"Oh... okay." Pucca bit her lip, "Are we still hanging out later?"

"I..." Mark looked at Garu, whose eyes narrowed immediately as to say _you better fucking not._

"Sorry, Pucca..." Mark whispered, "I don't think it's a good idea. You should still go though..." A medic had shown up and had helped him up, he nodded gratefully and turned to Pucca, "Sorry, I hope you enjoy the rest of your trip." He smiled at her as he was lead away from the group. Pucca's eyes filled with tears before she turned, glaring at Garu and shouting through tears.

"What's wrong with you!" She stomped towards him, "Why would you hurt him like that? I can't believe you!"

He looked down at his feet, not wanting to meet her disappointed gaze. What was wrong with him? Why did he act like that? He himself didn't even know.

"I was actually starting to like him, why would you ruin that?" Pucca shouted. Garu scoffed, annoyed with her wording.

"Oh? So you're okay with making out with me all weekend and cuddling and then the minute you decide out of no where to go hang out with this other pretty boy you're just going to push me to the side?" He glared at her, keeping his feet planted. She gasped and retaliated,

"Why should I stay with you? You're the one who told Tobe you had NO feelings for me!"

"And you have yet to say you don't have feelings for me anymore, either!" He shot back, "So which is it?"

"I'm tired of this." Pucca said, walking past him, "If this is who you are I am done having feelings for you."

His breath hitched in his throat as she walked away. Ching looked between them worriedly before running off after her best friend. Abyo whistled,

"Dude, you fucked up."

* * *

Later that night, Abyo and Garu had walked around wearing some signature shades and man tanks and shorts, gaining the attention of a majority of the female population. They stood in line for a roller coaster when Abyo looked around, "Have you seen the girls? I don't know if they're here yet."

"Why should I care?" Garu muttered. Pucca decided she didn't care about him anymore, so he wasn't going to care about her. They reached the gate to the coaster and were escorted to their seat, the safety metal bar clamping over their laps. Garu turned and looked out in the crowd when Abyo wasn't looking. Truth be told he had been looking for her the entire night. He frowned when he thought of her missing out on the fun because of him. His thoughts were interrupted when the coaster suddenly took off quickly, his pig tails flapping and nearly hitting the person in the seat behind him.

"WOO HOO!" He could hear Abyo shout from beside him. Garu rolled his eyes as they slowed down and approached an incline. They went up slowly, then Garu peered down and gulped. Oh dear that was a long way down. The coaster moved down slowly and they flew down the tracks, Abyo's woohoo's turning into girlish shrieks.

* * *

Garu stumbled off the ride with Abyo, both their faces a sickly green color. Garu glared at Abyo, "I won't be going on that again."

"I feel ya man..." Abyo looked up and saw a booth. He smirked, "Look Garu! A booth to test our strength! We should go try it out!" Garu turned to where his friend was pointing. It was your typical game booth where you swung a hammer and the harder you swung the better prize you got. Abyo had already headed over there, shoving a few bills at the vendor and grabbing the hammer. He swung down immediately and reached the bell, which resounded with a ding ding! Abyo sat the hammer down and flexed his muscles, "All right, look at me, strongest man in the world." Garu rolled his eyes and the vendor smiled.

"Yes, how strong! Would you like to pick a prize?" Abyo looked up at the options and thought for a moment, and pointed to a chicken, "I'll get that one for my girlfriend. She has a pet chicken back in our country."

"Sure, son." He reached up and handed the big yellow chicken to him, "Here ya go, ya ladies lucky to have ya!"

Garu looked up at the prizes, his eyes landing on a huge pink plush cat. He looked at the game and pulled out a few bills, handing them to the vendor before going over and taking the hammer. He lightly tapped the hammer and the ball rose up and off past the bell, inevitably breaking the game. The vendor jaw dropped and Garu grabbed the pink cat and walked off, dragging Abyo with him. "Let's go find the girls." He said simply. Abyo smiled and nodded.

"So are you going to apologize to Pucca?"

"Why else would I go through so much trouble to get this stupid thing..." He muttered.

* * *

Pucca and Ching we're at the festival's bar, sitting there in cute kimonos with their hair down. Ching lightly sipped her margarita while Pucca took her third shot of sake. She looked at Pucca with concern, "Pucca, you should really slow down on the shots and go talk to him."

Pucca scoffed at the idea, "I have nothing to say to him." Shot number four made it's way down her throat and Ching winced. She looked out at the crowd, wishing Abyo would find them. She had messaged him a while ago telling him where they were headed but he hadn't responded.

"Maybe we should head back to the hotel early then..." Ching suggsted, "It's getting late, and we don't want you getting too drunk or getting sick."

"I'll be fine." Pucca glared at her shot glasses in front of her, "I didn't need him anyway, I didn't need anyone."

Ching felt a ting of hurt at that comment and bit her lip, "Not even me?"

"Your different Ching, your my best friend. Garu is some... jerk who can't make up his mind." She sniffed and threw her head onto the bar, startling the people sitting around them. Ching rubbed her buck supportively, when she saw Abyo waving at her from afar.

"Look, the boys are here, let's go back to the hotel and relax for a bit..." Ching said, taking Pucca's arm.

"Why do you want me to go to him now? You're the one who didn't want us to be anything to begin with, and now you want us to talk..." Pucca said softly through choked tears. Ching felt guilt run through her, she did feel partly responsible for what happened.

"Let's talk about it in the morning, after you've had rest. It's been a long day, for all of us." Pucca nodded as she let herself be convinced and whisked away. Ching kept an arm around her friend comfortingly and threw a few bills on the bar and helped her friend stagger back to the boys. Garu hid the cat behind him as they approached and they all walked back silently to their room. When they arrived, Pucca had said she was going to use the bathroom first. she rushed in and locked the door. Soon the sound of running water could be heard. Ching sat on the bed cuddled with Abyo while Garu sat on a chair looking out the window on the other side of the room. Ching stood up and looked at him, "I'm going to give you some time with Pucca, so when you're done just let us know and we'll come back."

Garu turned and looked at her surprisingly as she grabbed Abyo and the hotel room key and pulled him out of the room, saying something about how she was still hungry and she hadn't got to see Abyo all night and she wanted to spend time with him. Garu jumped when he heard the water turn off and he grabbed the pink cat he had hid and slowly walked over to the bathroom door, waiting for her to come out.

The door opened and Pucca was surprised to see a pink cat plush staring back at her. It was huge and hiding his face. She tilted her head a bit confusingly.

"I'm sorry..." Garu whispered. Pucca bit her lip and nodded.

"It's okay..." She whispered.

"No, it isn't okay." He shoved the cat into her arms and then pulled her to him, hugging her with the plush between their chests. "I should have controlled my anger better. He didn't really do anything wrong and I shouldn't have hit him. I got jealous, I'm sorry."

"I could have handled it, why don't you trust me to take care of myself?" Pucca asked quietly.

"I do trust you, I know you're capable of defending yourself... but..." he looked away, "I got scared that maybe you were done with me, and I got angry thinking maybe he even had a chance to begin with."

"Garu, how can I be done with you when you and I were never officially a thing?" Pucca asked seriously. "Like really, what are we? Not boyfriend and girlfriend but still people who get jealous when someone else hits on them? I don't understand, I need to know what's going on in that head of yours." She whispered.

"I couldn't even tell you, I don't know what's going on in my own mind either..."

"Garu..." Pucca moved the cat to the side and approached him, hands reaching up to grab his shoulders. He looked at her, realization hit him quickly when he realized she had been wearing only a towel the entire time. "It's simple, do you want me or not?"

"You can't ask me that question when you're standing here like this in a towel." He gripped her hips quickly, trying to steady her a bit from him so she wasnt pressed into him.

"Why not?" She tilted her head with a grin.

"Because, physically, right now yes, I want you." He pulled her to him and nipped her shoulder and she jumped, "Emotionally? I don't know, but I do know I don't want anyone else to have you, does that make sense? And does it make me selfish?"

"Yes, it makes sense. Yes, it makes you selfish." She leaned her head onto his shoulder, "But that's okay, I can be selfish too..." She looked up and into his eyes and he bit his lip, then smashed his lips against hers and kissed her feverishly. She moaned quietly as he lifted her up and off the bed and onto the cough. He pulled her hair and purred into her mouth as he trailed kisses down her neck and bit into her shoulder. She cried out and pulled at his shirt. She started tugging it upwards and got impatient and just tore it instead. He growled, that was his favorite shirt. She kissed him sweetly and nibbled his lower lip, "I'll make it up to you." She released the towel that hugged her body and he took a sharp breath. She flushed under his hungry stare, "Garu-"

"No more talking." He shushed her quickly, not letting her finish as he pinned her down and attacked her body with kisses and bites, and she proceeded to tear his pants off.

* * *

Abyo and Ching sat on a rock at the festival. They had finished their dinner and now sat next to each other in a comfortable silence. Ching sighed and laid her head on Abyo's chest, "They stress me out."

"Me too..." Abyo felt his heart quicken. It had been a while since he was alone with Ching, and he still had urges for her that he had never acted on.

"Do you think it was smart leaving them alone like that?" Ching asked.

"They need the push, and they needed to talk about their feelings instead of running away from them." Abyo said, "You did the right thing, Ching."

"I just feel so bad..." She rubbed her shoulders, "Pucca said... well... why would I even care when I tried to get them to stop being together in the first place."

"You were just looking out for them Ching. For the right reasons." Abyo tilted her head up to look at him, fireworks going off behind them as their eyes met, "You're a strong and good hearted person, Ching. You look out for those around you that you care for, and it's why I love you."

Ching blushed at his sudden confession. Abyo blinked, "What, do I gotta prove it to ya or something?"

"Maybe..." Ching muttered quietly, batting her eyes up at him.

He smirked and pulled her close. The fireworks erupted behind them as their lips met in a sweet kiss, his hands clutched her kimono tightly and pulled her body even closer to his. They pulled apart, and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you too, Abyo..." She whispered.


	5. Chef Slump (LEMON)

**WARNING THIS CONTAINTS A MATURE SCENE! PLEASE SKIP IF YOU NO LIKEY (:**

* * *

Pucca didn't know why she had woken up on the couch, let alone naked and curled against Garu. She blinked quickly as the harsh rays fell on her eyes. She turned to the bed, Abyo and Ching asleep and curled up together. She grimaced, she was sure Ching would give her some talking to later on. She turned to the sleeping ninja next to her and pecked his cheek lightly, careful not to wake him as she sat up and wrapped a robe around herself. She stepped out of their room and went to the room across from theirs and knocked softly. She waited a few minutes before she heard the sound of feet. The door opened and Uncle Ho opened it. He looked sick and unwell as he covered his mouth.

"Ah, Pucca." He said, "Good morning."

"Morning, Uncle..." She raises an eyebrow, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, not really." He opened the door and motioned to the other two uncles, laid in bed with buckets next to them, "I'm afraid some of the food last night was tampered with, and we all caught some bad food poisoning. I was hoping to go to the beach with you all today but, it looks like we won't be able to make it." Pucca smiled and nodded.

"Uncle Ho, you three should rest up. We can always go another day before heading back home at the end of this week." She ushered him back into his room and to a recliner. She had him sit as she reclined it and smiled, "Text us if you need anything and order some room service if you feel like eating later."

"I don't even want to think of food right now..." Uncle Dumpling muttered as he retched into his trash can. Pucca smiled sadly at the site her uncles were in. "Maybe I should stay here to make sure you're okay."

"No, Pucca. Go have fun with your friends. You don't get to go on vacation much, don't let us hold you back from enjoying yourself." Ho grasped her hand tightly and she smiled brightly again.

"Okay, if you're sure." Pucca walked back to the door, "We'll just be down at the beach in front of the hotel so ring if you need anything."

"Of course, Pucca." They all said, as they went back to being miserable.

Pucca shut the door behind her softly, jumping as she ran smack into Garu. She rubbed her nose and looked up to yell at him when suddenly last night's memories hit her. She fumbled with her words slightly, "I, um, good morning."

He smirked down at her, his arms wrapping around her in a quick hug, "Morning," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"D-Did you sleep well?" Pucca asked quickly. She felt him smile into her neck as his hands played with her messy hair. He pressed their bodies closer and she was just thankful he took care of his morning wood before coming to find her.

"What do you think?" He asked, biting her earlobe. She squeaked and her arms clutched the front of his robe, "Garu-"

"Ahem." Both turned to see their friends standing in the hallway. Garu sighed and released the girl and she blushed while rubbing her hands self consciously. "Oh, hi, Ching. Hey Abyo."

"Hey, Pucca." Ching squinted at her, "I see you two had a good night."

"I..." Pucca trailed off, knowing she had disappointed Ching again.

"We didn't do anything," Garu pipped in, "We got our robes on and drank some wine and fell asleep cuddling under the covers on the couch." He wrapped an arm around Pucca. "That's all."

"Hmmm..." Ching raised an eyebrow at the two and Pucca nodded her head to confirm Garu's lie. "Fine, I will believe you. But you better hurry and get ready or me and Abyo are leaving you both." Pucca nodded quickly and sprinted back into the hotel room and grabbed her bikini and changed into it at lightning speed as she then rushed out, putting her buns in pig tails. Garu walked slowly and took his time changing, and when he came back out the group was already down the hallway.

"Hey!" He chased after them and caught up. He pressed himself closer to Pucca's side, wrapping an arm around her waist as he walked in sync with her. She blushed and slipped her hand into the one on his waist. Abyo let out a smile and so did Ching, reluctantly. Once they got out the door they walked about half a mile down the hotel road to the beach where they set up their umbrellas and cooler. Pucca immediately felt her mermaid powers becon her to transform but she pushed that feeling away. There were too many people for her to do that here. She walked towards the water and put on her snorkeling mask, and then dove under for a few minutes as she looked around for some fish or turtles to spot in the ocean. Garu and Abyo were busy with sand castles while Ching relaxed and read a magazine on her chair.

About half an hour past and Garu looked up, he saw Pucca still in the water. He wiped his forehead that was covered in sweat and sand. "I'm gonna go cool off with Pucca." He stood up and left Abyo, leaving the boy to build the rest of it himself. Garu's feet hit the water and Pucca's head turned, her eyes twitching. He blinked at her and stood next to her, "What's wrong?"

"It's just... hard." She forced a breath, "I feel like I need to change. Now."

"Pucca," He whispered, "There's too many people."

"I know, I thought I would be able to resist it but I can't. I want to go farther." Her eyes changed to a sudden bright gold color and she was subconsciously looking back at the never ending ocean. Garu grimaced, but took her hand, "Let's see if we can find somewhere that's not so busy."

"Garu, you can't transform though..." Pucca whispered. "And last time I turned, I almost never came back." She had been lulled by others, who were beckoning for her to join their pod. He gripped her hand, and squeezed it tightly.

"I can hold my breath for a long time, you know that." He looked at her reassuringly, jumping slightly at the scales that rubbed against his leg. He gripped her hand and ran with her in the water to the farthest side of the beach. She bit her lip, not able to hold her transformation out any further. They got to a deserted area when her legs finally turned into a fish tail. She fell into the water with a splash before resurfacing. Her eyes were shining brighter and she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. He blinked, as his lips met hers and she closed her eyes and pulled him under water with her. He felt himself relax as he was enveloped by her siren call and his hands undid her pig tails. She pulled away and gasped, "There, that should be enough air to last an hour"

He nodded to her, as the two of them swam deeper into the waters, surrounded by different coral in all shapes and colors. She stopped and pointed at all the fish that she saw. She giggled and he smiled at her. She was so beautiful and sweet. They swam down to some coral and saw some crabs catching food and sat in silence watching. She looked up, only to see a big fishing boat on top of them. She panicked and grabbed Garu and swam under a few rocks to hide from it. They peered out at it and realized a diver had gotten into the water. She trembled and hid behind Garu, letting him cover a lot of her tail. He growled deep in the back of his throat and hid himself and her further into the rock. The diver swam around and took some pictures before leaving and Pucca sighed. She was about to move away from him when she felt him jump. He grabbed his foot and she looked at him, "Garu, what happened?" She took notice that he had cut his foot, no doubt on some coral. She grabbed some seaweed and wrapped it around his foot, stopping it from bleeding. He smiled and squeezed her hand to say thanks. Then pointed to his throat, he was needing to go up for air soon. She nodded and grabbed his hand, swimming away before she stopped. She looked back and realized all the fish had ducked behind corals and in rocks. She panicked, her gills twitching. Her eyes hardened and she looked around quickly before she spotted it. A tiger shark was a few meters away from them, but hadn't seen them. Her pulse quickened and it suddenly turned to them. She looked at Garu.

Swim.

She took his hand as the tiger shark started bolting for them, she flipped her tail fast as he kicked and they swam away as fast as they could. It was either get eaten by a shark or drown, and it least with a shark he had a fighting chance. Pucca scooped up an octopus as she swam by, giving it a small squeeze and turning it to the shark as it inked all over it, causing it to stop. She dropped the octopus and swam until she and Garu were in the shallows. Their heads came up for air and they scrambled onto the beach. Her legs came back as she gasped and looked at him. He was panting also and looked back at her. They laughed and she scooted next to him, "That was scary."

"It was." He said, pulling her closer to him, "But you saved me."

"It was nothing. You would have done the same for me or anyone else." She muttered.

"Maybe not anyone else..." His eyes darted to her lips and he was kissing her before he could even think about what he was doing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. He moaned as her hands went to pull his hair. He turned her onto the sand and pinned her down, kissing her harder.

"G-Garu..." She whispered. His hands began roaming over her body, but she was still sore from the previous night. She moaned and he bit her lip to quiet her. That was when there was low rumbling and he looked up. The clouds had started to get grey and dark. He took her hand and stood up with her, "We should get back." he turned but then realized the hotel was miles away. He gulped and turned to Pucca, "We should try to find shelter until the storm goes away. We shouldn't walk back yet." Pucca pointed behind him, where there was a nearby shack. It was shut down, but it would be safe inside if they could get the door unlocked. Pucca approached it and let her hair work its magic as it forced itself into the keyhole and unlocked it. Garu smirked, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I learned a few things over the years..." Pucca whispered, "How do you think I always got into your house no matter how many times you tried to lock me out?" She blinked at him and smiled before walking in. He growled lowly, he and Pucca were going to be alone again, except on the beach in an abandoned shack. There was no telling how tempted he would probably be. He sighed and stepped in behind her, shutting the door tightly and locking it. She rubbed her arms and shivered. He looked around and saw some shirts and shorts and grabbed them. Brand new with tags, they would do. He turned to Pucca, who had her back to him. He approaching her slowly, starting to untie her bikini. She jumped and covered the tie, "Garu, what are you doing?!"

"If you stay in this you'll get sick, and you're cold." He murmured against her breath, causing her face to heat up. "They have some clothes here you can change into that are dry." He smirked when he felt her relax a little. She moved her hands out of the way and his hands went back to untying her knot. She bit her lip when she felt her top hit the floor, and his hands went to her bikini bottoms. "I-I can u-undress myself..." She pouted. He licked her neck as his hands dug into the bottoms and began to caress her southern area. She gasped as he started nibbling, and his hands pulled down her bottoms again once more. He looked down at her ass and gave it a good smack causing her to jump.

"G-Garu!" She whimpered. God, he was getting hard. He slowly slipped his swim shorts off quietly before his hands reached back to her and started playing with her chest. She yelped and he grabbed one of her tits in one hand and squeezed it hard, causing her to moan.

"What's wrong, Pucca?" He whispered.

"Y-You're t-touching me like th-that!"

"Oh? Does it bother you? Do you want me to stop?" His other hand went back down to her clit and he inserted one of his fingers into her. She cried out and bucked against his hand, mumbling a no as she tried to thrust against it, wanting more. He smirked and bent her over the nearest counter, grinding himself against her. She gasped, when had he taken his clothes off!? She was about to protest when his hand came around and his wet finger rubbed against her lips.

"Taste yourself." He demanded. She blushed and reluctantly opened her mouth, her tongue swirling around his finger as she tasted her own nectar. He murmured a good girl into her hair before pulling her ass up a little, he grabbed himself and stared at her position. She looked so cute, bent over with her cute little ass in the air and hair a mess sucking on his finger. He pushed his tip into her, surprised at how wet she was already and slammed into her. She cried out as he groaned. He pulled out and slammed back in again as she put her hands on the counter to hold herself steady. She moaned louder and louder, "Garu, fuck, please, harder." If she couldnt beg anymore she spread her legs and lifted her ass even higher. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up so he could whisper into her ear while pounding into her, "You want it that bad?"

"Fuck, y-yes G-Garu." Pucca felt her vision spin when he suddenly pulled her hair, feeling hotter as his lips bit into her neck hard and marking her where people could see. He dropped her hair then and grabbed her wrists and held onto them with one hand behind her back as his other hand kept her face on the table and he pounded into her harder. She bucked back against him as he thrusted, and he cursed loudly.

"G-Garu, I'm g-gonna-ah!" She didn't finish as she felt herself release all over him. He kept going and gripped her hips as he pulled her back and forth into him before his eyes rolled and he erupted inside her. She gasped and felt her legs twitch as his semen ran out of her. She sighed and glared at him, "You're... lucky... I'm... on the... pill..." She rasped out.

He smirked and found some toilet paper and threw it over so she could clean herself up. Pucca applied where needed and put on some clothes from the shop before finding a blanket and settling in a corner next to him, also freshly changed. They let their eyes droop as the thunder rolled and they fell asleep.


End file.
